What's On Second?
by nicoltyler
Summary: An accident while playing a charity baseball game lands Ralph in the hospital where he witnesses a murder. Just two problems, 1. no one believes him, 2. now the killer is after him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whats On Second

Time frame: 2 season after the episode "Train of Thought"

Summery: An accident while playing a charity softball game lands Ralph in the hospital where he witnesses a murder. Just two problems, 1. no one believes him, 2. now the killer is after him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original GAH characters, I am just taking them out to play. The plot is mine though. Thanks to my beta's you know who you are. ;)

I like reviews so please tell me what you think...

----------------

Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon, one of those warm days that southern California was famous for and it was perfect for a game of softball. At least that was the opinion of the spectators and players at Whitney High's annual charity softball game, with all the proceeds from ticket and snack sales going to a local charity.

Every year different classes and campus clubs signed up for the chance to compete in the event then the students voted which team would represent the school. This year, Ralph Hinkley's class signed up and won the popular vote, much to Mr. Knight's annoyance.

The principal at first balked at the idea, not wanting a bunch of "hoodlums" representing the school body in the yearly event. He finally relented when Ralph convinced the man that if his class played, then he'd play. After thinking over it, the principal realized the two combined would most likely sell more tickets, partially because of Ralph's playing with the California Stars earlier in the school year.

Ralph's class was excited when they heard the news as they felt it was their duty to take their teacher down a few notches after his 15 minutes of fame. It was also one of the few times Ralph noticed that all the students worked together on things from start to finish- both on and off the field. ...

-----

"Welcome back to today's game, It is the bottom of the ninth and the teachers are up to bat with two outs," the sports announcer stated over the PA system, bringing everyone's attention back to the game after a brief time out as Cyler came to the pitcher's mound and Tony took his spot in the catcher's position. The other students took their positions on the field, hoping they could stop the teachers from breaking the tie.

The announcer continued his play-by-play commentary. "Hinkley is stepping up to plate. So far this game Hinkley has held up well with a base hit in the last inning that drove in the point that tied the game...and Cyler sets…first pitch…outside… ball one… What a game ladies and gentlemen, it has been a tense one…the ball is thrown….Hinkley swings… and a miss…the count is now 1 and 1."

The cheers from the stands drowned out the commentator, who after a few seconds continued. "Hinkley steps back to the plate again… Here's the wind up and the pitch... low outside corner…strike...good throw."

"Aww C'mon ump," Bill Maxwell stood and shouted from the stands, earning him several glares. "You need your eyes examined."

Pam Davidson reached over pulling Bill back to his seat. "Bill would you sit and watch the game? The umpire's already threatened to throw you out of the stadium because you're being annoying."

"C'mon Counselor that was clearly a ball," Bill protested turning his focus back just as the pitcher released the ball.

"And Hinkley swings…There she goes folks, ground ball out to center. Hinkley runs Paco picks up the ball and throws…Hinkley rounds first heading to second, Oooh Paco overthrows. That error could be costly to the students…."

"Go Ralph, go," Pam and Bill stood cheering the man on as he headed to third, the rest of the crowd stood to their feet as Ralph rounded third.

The announcer - a student at Whitney - was even cheering as he reported the game. "Here comes Hinkley down the third base line…And the man at first throws…It's going to be close…Villacana is blocking home and catch…Ohh that has gotta hurt... Hinkley and Villacana have collided…."

"Ralph..." Pam shouted as she watched Ralph collide head on into Villacana and both fell to the ground. When neither of the players moved after the collision, Pam turned towards the agent, panicked. "Bill…"

"I'm on it Counselor," Bill cut her off charging down the stands. He knew the Kid was probably OK but after Ralph's run in with the train a few weeks prior he wasn't taking any chances. He and Pam were already concerned enough with Ralph playing so soon after the accident, but after the younger man was cleared by a doctor to play, as this was a softball game, the two relented.

Pam followed the agent as Bill ran out onto the field and over to Ralph. Both where relieved when they saw the other players helping the two men to their feet.

Ralph stood up shaking his head slightly to get rid of the daze he was in. He then regretted doing so when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Rubbing the back of his neck trying to ease the stiffness, he heard Tony talking to him.

"You OK Mr. H…I'm real sorry…" Tony started to apologize. Ralph nodded his head placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's all right Tony. I should have swerved rather than dove."

"Uh yeah... I guess," Tony looked at his teacher confused then saw Bill approaching with Pam close behind.

"Hey Villacana!!" The agent growled standing next to his partner, frowning slightly when Ralph rubbed his neck again. "This is baseball, not wrestling. No reason to clothesline the teach here."

Though concerned for his teacher, Tony scoffed at Bill's remark. "Well, I didn't see you playing here pops... just trying to get the ump to toss you out from being a grump."

"'Course I'm a grump when the ump tries to throw the game in you're favor..."

"Hey, you're so blind you can't see the broadside of a..."

"OK, OK will you two stop," Ralph stepped between the student and agent. Then rubbed his head not sure which was causing his headache the two men bickering or the collision with Tony.

"Ralph, you OK?" Pam asked worried placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Ralph nodded

"How do you feel?"

"Like I hit the train," Ralph answered firmly. Pam looked at Tony recognizing the reference to the suit and nervously chuckled before turning back. "Ralph unless the Union Pacific railroad crosses through here, or Tony's turned into a train, that didn't happen," she said with a smile, but hinting what Ralph said.

"Oh yeah..." Ralph said feeling disoriented and looked at the three.

Bill continued. "I tell you Kid, I never thought I'd live to see you bowl over Villacana like a steam engine," he said, and chuckled when Tony rolled his eyes.

Ralph shrugged at the statement. "Better than running into one... did I?" He finished looking over at his friend feeling lightheaded and like he was seeing and hearing everything from far off.

The three looked at Ralph confused by his question, but Bill answered. "No, you played bumper cars with Villacana here."

"Oh…" Ralph replied as if slightly distracted. He frowned, as he still felt lightheaded. "Did we win?"

Bill rolled his eyes "Yeah...Ralph… you won."

"Good," Ralph nodded looking at the ground. Hearing Ralph's response, Bill was really confused by the line of questioning. Though Ralph probably did not know the score, he should have known that he scored the winning run as the two teams were in a tie. "Uh Ralph you feeling OK Kid? All the trains in the station?" he asked, taking a step toward his friend.

Ralph turned to reply, the sudden movement sent him off balance and he staggered to his left before the dizziness increased and everything grew dark.

Pam, seeing Ralph pale and stagger as he turned tried to steady him. She then felt his knees buckle and tried to hold him up before Bill quickly stepped in, easing his friend to the ground.

"Hey, Mr. H, you won no reason to get all melodramatic..." Tony chuckled then stopped when Pam shot him a glare as she kneeled next to Ralph, taking a closer look at the man.

"Ralph?" said Pam, shaking Ralph's shoulder. When she did not get a response, she lifted an eyelid, frowning at what she saw. "Tony, he's really out cold..."

"What?" Tony said, leaning over to look at his teacher, he paled when he saw she was right. "He ain't fooling'."

Bill knelt next to his friend then looked at the teen, frowning in slight annoyance. "No, he ain't Villacana, now make your self useful call an ambulance."

----------------

The emergency room at UCLA Medical Center was exceptionally busy for the afternoon. And all the activity could be heard through the half-opened door of the exam room where Ralph sat on the edge of the exam table while a doctor examined him.

Ralph had regained consciousness just as the ambulance arrived, but to his chagrin, his two friends still insisted on the trip. "Just to make sure your egghead isn't scrambled" the older agent had stated.

Ralph frowned at the memory. _Yeah I'll scramble his eggs, I hate hospitals_, Ralph grumbled to himself as Dr. Mac Reynolds, the doctor assigned to him, stepped back from the table jotting notes on a clipboard before continuing his examination. Bill stood leaning against the wall, and was watching Ralph being treated – much to the younger man's disdain. Off to the side Pam was sitting in one of the chairs nearby.

"This is your fault Bill you know that don't you," said Ralph glaring at the agent as best as he could while being examined.

"My fault," Bill protested from his spot. "Hey I'm not the one who decided to play Sleeping Beauty."

"And I told you..." Ralph brushed off the Dr. Mac Reynolds efforts to keep him calm, and looked at Bill. "...I was fine when I woke up." He rubbed his forehead then continued. "And I'm only here, instead of celebrating our victory with a beer and pizza, because you insisted on this little visit."

Bill glared, realizing that Ralph was forgetting - or ignoring - another part of the scenario. "The Counselor insisted too you know…"

"Oh no," Pam protested looking up from the magazine she was reading and shaking her head. "You leave me out of this one Bill…"

Ralph interrupted before Bill could speak. "He's right. I blame both of you."

The two protested and Dr. Mac Reynolds laughed to himself continuing to write. The group had been bantering since they arrived and there was no doubt the three were friends. Mac cleared his throat to get their attention.

All three looked at the doctor, and Bill was the first to talk "So Dr. Mac Reynolds what's the verdict on the Kid here …." He asked and Mac Reynolds chuckled holding up his hand.

"It's just Dr Mac, Agent Maxwell. I prefer that over the full name…it's easier to say." He smiled then continued. "Well just a few more questions then we should be done here," he said, turning back to Ralph. "Have you ever had a head injury before Mr. Hinkley? Or a recent loss of consciousness prior to your episode today?"

"No."

"Yeah you have Kid remember a few weeks ago?" Bill spoke up and received a glare from Ralph.

"Uh... yeah... I forgot. " Ralph replied only to sigh inwardly at his own statement knowing that it only made it worse.

"Uh huh," was all that Dr. Mac could say.

"I'm fine," Ralph said through clenched teeth as he shot another glare at Bill who tried to hide a smile, while Pam suddenly found an interesting article to read.

The doctor shook his head leaning closer to recheck his patient's eyes then shrugged placing the penlight in his coat pocket. "You say you're fine Mr. Hinkley, but your eyes are saying something else. I'm going to have to admit you over…" The doctor held up a hand stopping his patient from protesting. "It is just a precaution, Mr. Hinkley. Now you just lay back. One of the nurses will be in shortly with the paperwork and to take you to your room," Mac finished then left the room leaving the three friends alone.

Bill shook his head once Mac was gone. "I can't believe you weren't wearing the magic jammies Ralph,"

Ralph looked over in surprise. "The suit…Bill, it was a softball game. I was trying to play fair. Besides I can't wear that thing 24 hours a day, seven days a week."

"Might've helped," Pam let slip and smiled an apology when Ralph shot her a look that said he did not need her on his case too. Ralph breathed through his teeth in frustration. "Damn... wear the suit and get knocked out - admitted to the hospital. I don't wear the suit collide at the plate, am fine and then go out, get admitted..." Ralph threw his hands in the air looking up at the ceiling. "Why can't I win?

"You did... the teachers won 7-6 in the ballgame," Bill answered the rhetorical question.

"Bill, I know that..." Ralph groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, the headache he had before returning with a vengeance. "I hate hospitals, especially when it's just a bump on the head."

"Kid, you fell out on us, and given you had that friendly welcome with a not so friendly train a few weeks back…"

Pam jumped into the conversation when Ralph looked over at her hinting to 'please' take Bill somewhere before he did something he would later regret. "Bill why don't we go get some coffee while they admit Ralph?"  
"Counselor..."  
"No arguments or you're drinking that horrid herbal tea they serve," she said firmly. Pam then turned back to Ralph leaning over to give him a kiss. "We'll meet you upstairs Hun."

"Sure, see you there..." Ralph groused lying back on the bed as the other two left. "Can't miss me. I'll be in my lovely white hospital gown with the little flowers... again."


	2. Chapter 2

-------Chapter 2 ------------

Ralph reached over for the fifth time in the last hour to turn the small light on over his bed as he looked at his watch.

"11 o' clock?" he exhaled, dropping his head back on the pillow. _It's __useless;_ he thought to himself, _I am never going to sleep in this hospital_. Pam and Bill had left several hours before, and he could not sleep no matter how hard he tried too.

If it was not the restlessness he was feeling it was all the little hospital noises. Even the sound of a TV would not hide the sound of people walking down the corridors or the nurses coming to check on him every so often.

With a sigh, Ralph threw back the covers and sat on the edge of his bed before slowly standing up. He did not want to make himself dizzy and fall, risking staying another night.

"That is all I need" he grumbled under his breath and reached over for the hospital issue robe, pulling it on as he headed for the door. If he could not sleep maybe a little walk would help - at least that was his thinking.

Ralph reached the door and slowly opened it, peeking through the small opening. When he had tried this little excursion 15 minutes before, the nurses quickly descended on him, escorting him back to bed.

He winced at of some of the threats he received if he were to try walking again. One such threat that made Ralph really flinch involved a procedure and certain parts of his anatomy. The thought made him hesitate trying the excursion again; however, the thought of just lying awake all night stuck in bed overrode it.

Ralph opened the door a little bit wider poking his head out into the hall looking to his right and left. Seeing that the coast was clear Ralph stepped into the hall before heading to his right - away from the nurse's station.

-----------------------------

Ten minutes later, Ralph found himself in a part of the floor that looked like it was in the middle of a remodeling project and turned back towards his room. As he passed one of the darkened rooms, he heard the raised voices of a man and women arguing.

When he was just outside the door, planning to not listen in when the woman's tone of voice stopped Ralph as she argued with the other person in the room.

"…_The shipment is ready to move, you can't back out now." _

"_I can Tracy,"__ said the male as he paced the floor in front of his partner then stopped pointing a figure squarely at her chest.__ "And don't think I won't go to the police if you try stopping me." _

"_Go then," __Tracy scoffed at the threat stepping back from the man putting some space between them.__ "I will just tell them you blackmailed me into it. And who do you think they will believe some washed up drug addicted doctor or one of the finest surgeons in the sta…What?"__ Tracy stopped when she saw a grin cross the man's face. _

"_Do you really think I am that much of a fool Tracy?" __The man laughed condescendingly.__ "I have all the physical evidence I need to prove who the ringleader in this little operation of yours is."_

"_You wouldn't dare" _she hissed.

"_I would __and will," _he smiled and turned his back to the woman, opening the door to the room. Tracy was seething as she worked too hard to see all her plans go out the window, because her partner was scared of being caught. ...

Ralph quickly backed away from the door as it opened; only to see it abruptly stop its progression and snap shut again as he heard a noise like someone was fighting then suddenly stopped. Ralph, worried that something might have happened to the woman, pushed the door open revealing a stunned Dr. Mac Reynolds.

Ralph looked at the man's face, concerned about his pallor. "Dr. Mac is…" he started to ask when Mac's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forward towards Ralph, who barely caught the doctor. Ralph lowered Mac the rest of the way to the floor, laying him on his back. Once on the floor Ralph knelt closer, checking the man's eyes and pulse, placing a hand on the man's chest only to quickly pull it back.

"What the..." Ralph gasped as he saw blood on his own hand and looking down saw blood on the front of Mac's shirt. Just as Ralph turned to yell for help, he felt a sharp pain from a blow to the back of his head, and then everything went black...

-----------------------

Bill leaned against the wall of the hospital elevator not believing his luck today - or lack there of. First Ralph lands himself in the hospital. Then while taking Pam home he was pulled over for a broken tail light, only to find out he had left his wallet in Ralph's room, much to the delight of the Counselor. After taking her home he came back to the hospital. Bill closed his eyes, still hearing Pam's voice as she teased him over trying to fit him into her busy schedule in order to represent him in court.

The elevator announced his arrival to Ralph's floor, and he pushed the Counselor's laughter to the back of his mind. Bill stepped out of the elevator; barely avoiding the gurney a doctor and an orderly were pushing into the elevator as he was going out.

"Hey where's the fire?" Bill grumbled as he added a bruised shin to his list of problems from the day. The woman doctor maneuvered the gurney around the agent, hitting the wall.

"Sorry, we need to take this person to the ICU. He just had a risky surgery, and there were some complications," said the doctor. Bill reached over to help maneuver the gurney. "Here let me help doctor…"

"Nevar," She said pushing the gurney with Bill's help. The agent noticed the sheet covering the body start to slip and grabbed for it. Bill saw some of the body before the orderly snatched the cover from the Bill's hand, earning the man a glare from the agent.

Dr. Nevar quickly helped the orderly to straighten the sheet smiling nervously. "Thank you for your help," she finished as the elevator doors closed.

"Doctors," Bill shook his head finding it odd that even though he saw blood, the body was fully clothed - suit, shoes and all- after supposedly having surgery. The agent shrugged off the oddity, continuing towards Ralph's room, convincing himself that he only saw part of the body and could not accurately say the man was fully dressed.

Reaching Ralph's room, Bill pushed the door open slowly not wanting to wake his friend. He waited a moment before stepping into the room allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Once inside he was surprised to find Ralph gone and quickly searched the room and bathroom. Not finding the man, Bill retreated and went to the nurse's station.

Once there, he waited impatiently while the attending nurse spoke on the phone. As she finally hung up Bill asked if his friend had been moved to another room.

"No," the nurse said checking her sheet before continuing, "Mr. Hinkley is in room 302. Why?"

"Well he isn't there," Bill stated flatly.

The nurse looked at the man standing in front of her, a confused look crossing her face. "What do you mean he isn't there? He was there 30 minutes ago when I checked. Maybe he was in the bathroom."

"He's not in the bathroom…and before you ask I checked," Bill finished looking up and down the hallway. As he did, another nurse came to the station.

"Is there something wrong Nancy?" the new arrival asked the nurse, seeing the distressed look on Bill's face. Before she could reply, Bill spoke up.

"Yes, it appears you have misplaced my friend..." Bill looked at the nametag of the second nurse. "Nurse Myers and I want to know where he is."

Recognizing the man in front of her as the one visiting Ralph Hinkley, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "We did not misplace your friend Agent Maxwell, but I bet he has wandered off again. I guess he didn't think much of our threat of giving him a thorough exam."

"You let him wander off? Why didn't you stop him," Bill started to protest, and then stopped when the two nurses just stared at him as if he had grown a second head, he understood their thoughts.

Bill had only known Ralph a little over nine months, and he already had a good idea that when the Kid got his mind set on something, it was hard to keep him from it - even with threats. "Yeah I see your point ladies. Look, how about you go to the left and I will go right and see if we can find Little Boy Blue." The nurses nodded and the three split up.

----------------------

Five minutes later, Bill was passing a darkened hallway and quickly glanced, stopping when he saw the familiar blond curls of his friend - and to his concern lying motionless on the ground. He signaled to one of the nurses who had just turned the corner behind him to get some help and a gurney, and then went to check on his partner.

Bill kneeled down next to his friend who was lying on his side. "Ralph?" the older man called to his friend as he slowly turned the man over. When he did not get a response, Bill checked the man's pulse. Sighing in some relief knowing Ralph was still among the living, Bill checked for any other injuries. The only other mark, besides the bruises from earlier was a new bump on the back of Ralph's head. Bill guessed this was apparently where he hit it when the younger man passed out in the hallway.

"You're just not having any luck today Kid are you," Bill grimly smiled as the nurses from before came up and took over the care of his friend.

From her spot just out of sight, Tracy watched and frowned, chiding herself for leaving Ralph lying senseless in such a visible location while she hid Mac's body. Now, all she had to do was figure out how to get rid of the one person that stood in her way and ruining months of planning.

"Accidents do happen, especially in hospitals," she chuckled to herself as she thought of something to smooth out this unfortunate wrinkle in her plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bill's voice and a growing headache were the first things Ralph recognized, both much to his annoyance, as he slowly woke up. He slowly moved his head to one side, causing him to wince as the new bump on the back of his head protested the movement.

"Ralph, c'mon I see your eyes fluttering'. Time to wake up and smell the coffee," said Bill's voice as he shook Ralph's shoulder.

Ralph sluggishly waved the agent off. "I don't want to smell coffee right now... I'd rather have a stiff drink ... Ow," Ralph moaned brining his hands to his head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Uh sure Kid, but it'd be hard to get one here in a hospital," Bill chuckled at the request. "They're drier than a desert in a dry county."

Ralph stopped rubbing his head and looked around the room. It was then that he realized he was back in his room. "How did I get here?"

"Uh Ralph remember Villacana, the human brick wa…"

"Bill I know how I got here...the hospital that is," Ralph glared at the agent. "I meant here in my room, how did I get back in here?"

"Oh… uh that was courtesy of a couple of friendly nurses and a stretcher. You gave me a scare there finding you out cold on the floor..."

Ralph only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they were probably talking about strapping me down to a bed or something..."

"No they weren't Ralph... why do you say that?"

"No reason..." Ralph shrugged then remembered Dr. Mac. "What about Mac?"

Bill shook his head slightly confused. "What…whose Mac..."

"Mac… I mean Dr. Mac Reynolds. He was the doctor who treated me in the E.R. Bill, remember?"

"OK... what about him?" Bill asked vaguely remembering the doctor.

"He was hurt..." Ralph shook his head. _That wasn't right _he thought to himself then looked back at Bill, remembering the events from earlier "No not hurt…Bill, dead. He was murdered."

"Um Kid… there wasn't anyone there but you…"

"Bill, Dr. Mac was murdered... I saw him after he was killed."

Bill concerned about his friend leaned over and checked the man's eyes. Ralph swatted the hand away. "I'm fine, Bill, but Mac's not."

The agent was not convinced. "Ralph I think we need to call the doc back in here. That bump did more than just crack that egghead of yours; it probably scrambled it too..."

Ralph hit the bed in frustration. "Bill would you listen to me, I know what I saw and I saw a dead guy."

Bill backed off some walking to the end of the bed. "I'm telling you Ralph there was only you taking a nap on the floor. No dead person with you."

Ralph started to protest again, when Pam came rushing into the room. "Bill, what happened," she asked.

"Pam I saw a dead guy," Ralph answered, and Bill groaned at the announcement, running his hand over his face. "Kid would you drop it, there was no dead guy."

"No I won't drop it."

Pam just looked between the two men, confused as she watched them argue. "Don't tell me let me guess..." she said, interrupting them. "The green guys make visits to a hospital now."

Bill rolled his eyes. "_Nooo_ Counselor the kid here thinks he saw some one murdered."

"Murder!!" Pam said in surprise and crossed the room to stand in front of the agent. "Bill I thought you said on the phone Ralph passed out and hit his head."

"He did…"

"_No_" Ralph interrupted Bill, glaring at the man. "Someone hit me over the head."

"Uh Kid," Bill turned to Ralph. "That'd been Villacana when he basically clotheslined you at the game today."

"Bill unless his arm is very skinny, that would be a no. And I don't think that bump would cause me to pass out again."

"Stranger things have happened Kid."

The three continued their argument over dead people until a sharp whistle ended the discussion. The three turned to the source. Standing in the doorway was a woman in her mid thirties. Her blond hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with a few strands that had escaped and fell loosely along her collar. She was wearing a lab coat marking her as a doctor.

The woman's face, however, wore a mild scowl. "Would someone like to explain to me what is going on…" she asked, her hands on her hips glaring at the group.

Bill recognized the doctor as the one that nearly ran him over earlier. "Uh Dr. Nevar...right?"

"Yes, Dr. _Tracy _Nevar," the doctor nodded crossing her arms in front of her waiting for whatever explanation the man had to give. Ralph looked at the doctor and frowned. Something about her name rang a bell in his head and he couldn't figure out why.

Bill smiled then continued "Uh well you see wandering rover here…went for a walk, and..."

"And I saw someone murdered," Ralph once again cut in, earning a groan from both Pam and Bill this time.

Dr. Nevar frowned. "Really? Now Mr. Hinkley, from what I understand when I came on duty, you have suffered a mild concussion. Now, sometimes that can make a person confused."

"I know what I saw," Ralph groused, crossing his arms.

"OK, then who did you see murdered," Nevar asked in a polite manner. Ralph rolled his eyes, hearing the tone in her voice and knowing she didn't believe him anymore than the other two.

"I saw Dr. Mac murdered," Ralph sighed putting his head back on the pillow. _This is getting very old_ he thought. He had to admit even he was starting to wonder if he actually saw what he saw - but then shook the thought out of his head. Ralph knew he was right.

Nevar chuckled. "I can't see how that is possible, I saw Dr. Mac earlier…"

"You did? Where…" Ralph sat up.

"Yes I did, in the hallway;" Nevar shrugged her shoulders. "In fact I just relieved him. He said he wasn't feeling well and went home."

Bill looked at Ralph, smiling as though he was trying to pacify a cranky child. "She's right Ralph. She also nearly ran me over going into the elevator, and that was about 10 minutes before I found you. So you see Kid, no one was murdered."

"Bill I know what I saw," said Ralph, getting tired of being treated like a 2-year-old by the agent.

This started the argument again and Nevar quickly stopped it reminding the men they were in a hospital not a bar. Once they quieted down, she continued walking over to Ralph to check the bump on his head.

"Now Mr. Hinkley, the nurses said you were having a hard time sleeping and had the TV on earlier. It is very possible you simply dreamed the whole thing after you bumped your head again."

"I didn't dream it... ow" Ralph winced as Dr Nevar checked the bump on his head.

"Kid, I have to agree here. You might've dreamt it when you were being brought back from the hallway," said Bill, and Pam nodded.

"And I believe you did too," Nevar said as she straightened up, looking down at the man in the bed. She then turned to the other two. "Now I am going to have to ask you two to leave. Visiting hours are definitely over and Mr. Hinkley needs to rest." She turned back to Ralph holding her hand up when she saw him start to protest. "That is unless you want to stay another night Mr. Hinkley?"

The threat worked and Ralph kept quiet as the doctor talked with the other two. He was starting to wonder if he did dream the whole thing; however, something in the back of his head was telling him otherwise and he could not let it go. Dr. Nevar leaving brought him out of his thoughts. As he watched the doctor leave and the door shutting behind her, Ralph remembered why her name sounded familiar.

"Bill that's her," Ralph shouted, then quickly lowered his voice not wanting Nevar to hear him. "She killed Mac."

"Who? Dr. Nevar?" Bill looked at Pam who looked at Ralph worried and continued walking over to Ralph's side.

"Uh Ralph... Hun, I don't think Dr. Nevar killed Mac," Pam looked over her shoulder at Bill who nodded for her to continue. "I think you have just had a rough day and you need your rest."

"Pam, I heard them talking about some sort of shipment…" Ralph, paused, thinking of what that could be. "Probably drugs or something …Anyway Mac said that Tracy couldn't stop him from going to police, and that is when I heard a thud."

"A thud?" Pam nodded her head slowly, now really worried about the man. Ralph continued, "Yeah a thud and then the door opened…"

"Kid," Bill interrupted the commentary. "I think the only thud was you hitting the floor. I don't think a nice skir…" Bill caught a glare from Pam and quickly changed his wording. "Uh ... nice doctor like Tracy could kill someone. I think you dreamed it up in that cracked egg of yours."

Ralph opened his mouth to protest when Pam stopped him. "Ralph, I hate to say this but I think Bill is right. You got a pretty nasty bump from running into Tony then another one when you fainted in the hall," she said quietly. Pam leaned over and gave Ralph a kiss. "Now, why don't you get some rest and we will be back in the morning to pick you up OK?" she finished and walked over to the door followed by Bill.

"Fine, but I know what I saw," Ralph grumbled watching the two leave.

"We hear you Kid," Bill said, holding the door and looked back over to his friend "And when Dr. Mac comes in tomorrow you will see you dreamed it all."

"Yeah right," Ralph grumbled pulling the blankets up and leaning back on the pillow.

Bill just shook his head, saying his goodnights then left, leaving Ralph in the room alone, thinking of ways to get Dr. Tracy Nevar and convince his friend and girlfriend he was not dreaming it all up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway, Tracy walked the two friends to the elevator, trying to calm their worries about Ralph's mental state.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Tracy said stopping at the elevators. "Sometimes a patient can become confused. One time I had a patient think he was Elvis, which would not have been too bad if he could hold a tune." The other two laughed as the elevator arrived. Bill and Pam said there goodbyes and stepped onto the elevator.

Tracy watched the elevator door close then smirked when she heard the orderly who helped her earlier get rid of Mac's body come up behind her. "Ryan, I want you to take care of our little problem in 302."

"How do you want me to do that?"

Tracy turned around to face Ryan. "I don't care how you do it just as long as it gets done," she growled at the man. "That shipment is supposed to go out in three hours and I don't need Mr. Hinkley or his friends to get in the way. Do you understand?"

Ryan nodded with a smile. "Got it."

"Good," Tracy turned back to the elevator that showed it had stopped on the ground floor and smiled, despite the wrinkle everything was working out according to plan. And by this time tomorrow, she would be across the border enjoying the good life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Dr. Tracy Nevar was planning Ralph's demise, Bill was leaning against the elevator wall thinking about his friend. The Kid usually did not get all worked up about something, unless it was important. Bill tried to dismiss it as an after effect of Ralph's second collapse, but the man's insistence still nagged him.

Then there was Dr. Nevar, when she almost ran over him. He remembered she was not wearing scrubs, which he knew that doctors wore when operating on people, and what she said about seeing Mac seemed odd to him.

"That Doc Nevar seemed odd to me," Bill wondered aloud.

Pam looked at the agent, rolling her eyes slightly. "Bill, you'd say that because she's a doctor. You hate doctors just as much as Ralph does."

Bill shook his head. "Counselor, that's not it. It's just something about her that's weird."

"What makes you say that?" Pam asked wondering where this was going. "You seemed to believe her."

"Yeah... well, she was heading out with a patient earlier, who looked like he was about to kick the bucket, and the person was bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Pam asked as the elevator door opened. She did not see what Bill's point was after all it was a hospital. Bill let Pam go ahead then followed.

"Yeah, she said it was a problem from surgery..."

Pam turned around and stopped Bill with a hand, confused. "Bill there isn't a surgery on Ralph's floor."

As Pam made the statement it became suddenly clear to both that Ralph was telling the truth.

"Ralph didn't dream it," they both said at the same time and Bill handed his keys to Pam. "Counselor here's my keys to the car, get the suit out of the trunk" Pam grabbed the keys and ran out to the agent's car, while Bill called the elevator back.

--------

Ralph had leaned back onto the pillow putting his arm over his eyes, trying to sort out what he saw, when he heard the door to his room open then close. He removed his arm away from his face and looked up to see an orderly standing over him. Before he could say anything the man placed a pillow firmly over Ralph's face, trying to smother him.

Ralph swung out making contact with the attacker's shoulder, but the man stayed steady holding the pillow over Ralph's face. The blond-haired man continued to fight against the orderly but felt himself grow weaker the longer the pillow was over his face, as it continued to smother him.

Feeling the world start to grow black, he was about to try one last time when he felt the pressure lessen the moment he heard the door to the room slam open.

"Freeze it buster," Bill shouted only to have the orderly rush him pushing the agent against the wall before running out of the room. Bill shook off the sudden impact looking over at Ralph to see if he was conscious - or alive. To Bill's relief, Ralph had pushed off the pillow and was coughing. "You OK Kid?" asked Bill.

Ralph nodded "I'm fine ... get that ...creep," he forced out through coughs and gasps, waving Bill off to follow the person.

Bill nodded and took off after Ralph's attacker, running over a few nurses who stood in the doorway, brought there because of the commotion. Bill did not stop to apologize and continued in the direction he thought the orderly took. After a few seconds when he reached the elevators, Bill realized he lost the man.

"Damn," the agent said holstering his gun. "Ralph is not going to like this."

The elevator dinged and Bill spun around reaching for his gun, only to stop when he saw Pam stepping off the elevator with the suit. Seeing the way Bill was standing, she guessed something had happened and asked.

"Your boyfriend was right, he saw Mac murdered," Bill said taking the suit from her and headed back to Ralph's room. "Some creep just tried to smother him."

"What!!" Pam stepped faster catching up with the agent. "What do you mean smothered him?"

"As in the guy had a pillow over the Kid's face and was trying to put him to sleep ... permanently," Bill replied pushing the door to Ralph's room open.

Inside Nurse Myers was checking to make sure her very irate patient was OK. Once Pam and then Bill convinced her that Ralph would be fine she left, giving the agent a warning glance to not cause any more trouble. Bill just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not my fault the creep tried to make Ralph eat goose feathers," muttered Bill.

Once the door was shut, Bill turned back to Ralph. "Did you catch the guy," the younger man asked his voice slightly hoarse. He then took a sip of water to clear his throat.

Bill shook his head. "No, I lost the rat in this maze they call a hospital."

"Now you believe me," Ralph shook his head only to wince from the movement. "Or do I nearly need to be asphyxiated again to prove it?" he finished pinching the bridge of his nose against the new headache he was feeling.

"Yeah Kid…we do," Bill, sighed feeling slightly guilty for not believing Ralph before. "But now we have to try to prove Nevar was behind it and find this shipment they where arguing about."

"How do we do that? Without the body we can't even prove Mac is even dead," Pam spoke up. "It's Ralph's word against hers."

Bill smiled as a scenario formed in his head. "Well the Kid here slips on the magic jammies and vibe…"

Ralph put a hand up. "Bill, that isn't how the suit works. I can't holograph on past events, or of unconscious people, let alone dead ones. How is that going to help…?"

"No, that won't help, but you can sneak down to the morgue…."

"The morgue?!" both Pam and Ralph said at the same time. Seeing Bill put a hand up to quiet them down, Ralph continued. "What makes you think Nevar would hide the body there?"

"Cause it would be the last place anybody would look Ralph," Bill rolled his eyes. "And I hate to break it to you Kid, but not everyone down there died in their sleep. Anyway, you can sneak down there and see if he is there, and maybe you can get something off this guy that might prove Nevar did it or about this shipment."

Ralph shudder at the thought of being in a room with a bunch of dead people. "Bill I'm not going. Besides how do you know if I will get anything off this guy, the vibes are probably long gone," he stated, trying his best to steer his partner from this plan.

"C'mon Kid it's worth a try. You don't want that Nevar lady getting away with murder do you, especially after she tried to kill you."

The younger man knew he was probably going to regret this, but Bill did have a point. "Fine," Ralph conceded, pulling the suit out of Bill's hand. "But, you're coming with me…"

"What... why me you have the suit Ralph," Bill protested, then stopped as Ralph shot him a glare, telling the agent this was his punishment for not believing the younger man. "Fine I'll go. Now, will you just put the jammies on so we can get this over with?" Bill relented earning a chuckle from Pam. Bill shot her a glare; Pam just shrugged innocently and smiled at the agent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think I am going to be sick" Ralph covered his mouth as he shut the door on the morgue locker. After Ralph changed into the suit, the two men had headed down to the morgue to find Mac. Bill looked over his shoulder from his spot at the door as a lookout and sighed.

"Kid would you stop messing around and find the guy?"

Ralph made a face, especially since Bill was not helping in the search. _Bet he's still spooked by Mackie's visit the day I got this suit, _he mused. "Bill this isn't working. There are a dozen or more lockers in here, and in the last five minutes since I been here I have seen things I don't think I can even have nightmares about, including the guy in that drawer." Ralph looked back at the closed door of the locker and shuddered. "I think he died in a fire."

"Ralph," Bill said, glancing out the window in the door before walking over to Ralph. "We haven't got all night."

"Then you look Bill." Ralph crossed his arms and walked away from the lockers, and Bill looked at the drawers then at Ralph then back again.

"Uh well Kid..." Bill hemmed not exactly liking the prospect of looking through the drawers himself. "Why don't you try to do like that Superman guy... you know X-ray…"

"Bill," Ralph cut in and crossed back over to his partner. "I am not Superman. I can't see through stuff."

"Have you tried?"

"Oh no," Ralph shook his head emphatically and pointed at Bill. "Last time you said that I ended up playing the Invisible man for most of the day."

"Invisible man….That was just that one time and…"

Ralph shook his head. "One time…Bill then there was the time I roasted your car, or what about the casino and…."

"Oh. Well yeah, but you got a handle on that stuff now so c'mon and try it."

"Bill…."

"C'mon Ralph you're wasting time here. We don't know what that shipment is or when it is coming and we need to find the body to prove Nevar killed Mac…."

"All right, fine," Ralph sighed running a hand through his hair before placing both hands on his hips and concentrating on a spot over his friend's shoulder.

"Well what do you see… anything" Bill asked after a minute.

"Yep."

"Great Kid, what is it?"

Ralph looked at Bill. "Dead people," he said straight-faced and nodded over Bill's shoulder. Bill then turned to see what Ralph was looking at, which were several gurneys with bodies laid out on them. Bill rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha Ralph," he turned back to the younger man. "I am serious here..."

"So am I Bill," Ralph pointed to himself. "I don't think the suit works like that," He finished and walked around the cold room, stopping in front of one the gurneys and looked down.

"I think I found him," Ralph said seeing part of Mac's face peeking out from under the sheet.

"That's great Kid. Where?" Bill crossed to stand next to Ralph thinking the man had gotten some sort of holograph.

"Here," Ralph stated pointing the dead man out.

Bill looked down "OK," Bill nodded rubbing his hands together, noting how cold it was in the room. "So see if you can get a vibe off him."

"What!!" Ralph shouted then quickly lowered his voice at Bill's insistence and continued. "He's _dead_ Bill... you know beyond our help as in taking the celestial dirt nap."

"Well you can try."

Ralph just rolled his eyes wondering if the agent had been listening before. "Hello... Earth to Bill? Remember suit doesn't work like that."

"That's because you've never relaxed enough." Bill said, ignoring the younger man's look.

Ralph shook his head, pointing at the bodies. "Bill, I'd probably have to be as relaxed as these guys in order for it to work."

Bill looked around the room and gave in. "All right, all right….You don't have to touch the guy right?"

"No, but..." Ralph shook his head watching Bill as the agent took off Mac's tie and handed it to him. "Here try this."

Ralph backed away, trying not be to sick. "What do you want me to do with _that_?"

"Put it on." Bill took a step towards the other man, closing the gap between them.

"Bill..." Ralph protested pushing the tie away. "That is off a dead guy. I'm not putting it on."

"I don't think he's going to miss it Ralph, now put it on," Bill held out the tie. Seeing the agent would not relent finally Ralph gave in and grabbed the tie in disgust. He put it around his neck, giving Bill the old "are you happy now?" look, before concentrating on getting a holograph.

"Get anything?"

"Yeah... a severe case of the heebee jeebees…" Ralph said, taking off the tie and placing it on top of Mac. "I'm not getting anything. She probably didn't touch the tie."

Bill crossed his arms thinking of something else the man could try. Seeing Mac's shirt Bill suggested Ralph try it on, only to get a look that said 'drop dead' and Bill backed off.

"OK, maybe not...I'm running out of options here Kid," Bill said running a hand over his face then stopped when he saw that Mac was holding something. "Hey, he's got something in his hand. Get it Ralph."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Fetch Ralph fetch," he mumbled, walking over to Mac's side and prying the hand open.

Once Mac's hand was open, Ralph picked the object up and held it out so Bill could see. "It's one of those penlights the doctors use" Ralph explained then looked closer at it "…Hmm it's got something written on it…Tracy Nevar."

"Hey that's it," Bill smiled. "See if you can get a vibe."

Ralph nodded and concentrated. After a few seconds, a holograph came into view. "I got something Bill," he announced and watched the scene in front of him come into view. "It's her Bill," Ralph finished and Bill came around the gurney and stood next to the man.

"_Idiot…do I have to do everything myself?" __Tracy Nevar complained, walking into the nursing station followed by Ryan._

"_Sorry Tracy_,_ that guy's friend startled me…" _

_Tracy silenced him with a wave of her hand, and then continued. __"You screwed up and almost cost me that shipment. The customer isn't happy__" __Nevar stated and turned to the drug cabinet, pulling down several bottles_ _and reading the labels as she continued.__ "Now the customer will be here soon to pick up the container…"_

"_Uh don't you mean the body Dr. Nevar…?"_

_Tracy stopped what she was doing and glared at the man next to her. __"You idiot that is where the drugs will be_:_ inside the body…" _

Ralph paled slightly. "Oh that is just sick."

"What?" Bill asked. The younger man answered, while still watching the holograph. "It is drugs Bill. Apparently she hides them in the bodies of the dead."  
The agent looked around the room making a face and started to ask another question, but Ralph waved him into silence.

"…_What are we going to do about that guy in 302_?_ I don't think he is going to give up…"_

"_Yes_,_ no thanks to you Ryan_,_" __Tracy sneered and picked up one of the bottles she pulled down and shook out a few pills. She then added a clear liquid on them._ _"__However, __I think we may have a new __volunteer__ for the shipment_._" _

_Ryan smiled as a nurse came into the station.__Tracy turned to the new arrival_ _"Nurse Myers_,_ I need you to give __these__ to Mr. Hinkley in Room_ _302….."_

The holograph faded and Ralph handed Bill the pen. "Well it is drugs Bill, and Tracy wants to use me as her mule."

"Huh?" Bill asked confused. "What, why…I mean how is she going to do that? You aren't dead Ralph."

"Not yet…I saw her doctor some pills she wanted to give me..."

"That lady just won't quit will she?"

Ralph shook his head. "Guess not, and with me as her only witness to Mac's murder, well…" Ralph ran a hand through his hair. "You see my point."

Bill agreed and both men headed back to Ralph's room to think of a plan to stop Nevar and the shipment.

-------------------------------------

Pam sat down on the end of the hospital bed "Third string utility backup again at your service," she huffed crossing her arms waiting for the two men to return. To say she was a little miffed at being made to wait "behind the lines" as Bill said before he and Ralph left was an understatement.

She looked at her watch then stood up pacing the room once more when the door opened and Nurse Myers walked in.

"Mr. Hinkley, It's time…." Myers stopped just inside the door when she realized her patient was no longer in the room. She glared at the only other occupant, who smiled nervously back at her. "Where is Mr. Hinkley?"

"Who?"

Nurse narrowed her glare more not amused. "The patient that is supposed to be in that bed," she asked, pointing the empty bed. Pam looked over her shoulder then back at Myers and smiled nervously again trying to think of something.

"Uh ... well he is..." _Ralph where are you_, she grumbled to herself. "He is in the bathroom."

Myers raised an eyebrow at the women glancing toward the closed door of the bathroom, not missing the fact that there was no light coming from under the door. She turned back to Pam. "And the other gentleman... Agent Maxwell is he in there as well?"

Pam chuckled. "No, he um went to get some coffee."

Myers just nodded not buying a word of what the younger women said. "Uh huh… Well when Mr. Hinkley comes back from wherever he went this time, make sure he takes these." She handed a small cup to Pam, who looked inside and saw two small pills sitting in a small amount of liquid.

"Yes I will."

"Good," Myers stated flatly and left the room. Pam rolled her eyes, thinking of a few choice names for Ralph and his partner before sitting back down on the bed waiting for the men to return.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Bill came in through the door.

"Bill, where's Ralph," Pam asked when she did not see the younger man return with the agent.

"Right here," said a detached voice right before Ralph reappeared next to Bill. The agent jumped, still not used to the suit power. "Waaaa…Ralph…I wish you would stop doing that," Bill said glaring at the man and getting a small chuckle from Ralph in response as he in turn went to sit on the end of the bed.

Pam shook her head then remembered the pills Nurse Myers brought in and handed them to Ralph, asking at the same time what they found.

"Well," Ralph started, taking the cup Pam handed to him. "We found Mac," he swallowed both pills and making a face at the taste then handed the cup back to her. "...And we found her penlight."

"Penlight?" Pam looked between the two. Bill continued. "Yeah, one of those doohickey things that they blind you with…"

"Exactly," Ralph cut in. "You see Mac must have grabbed it off of Nevar somehow when she stabbed him…" Ralph stood up and started to tell Pam what happened starting with when he overheard Mac and Tracy arguing earlier then about the holograph he got in the morgue.

"You see then I saw Nevar put something on some pills so she could give them to me."

"Why would she do that?" Pam asked.

Bill answered her question. "Because your boyfriend here is the only witness and she wants to use him as a mule…."

"OK," Pam put her hand up. "So, let me get this straight: Ralph overhears Tracy and Dr. Mac arguing about some shipment that Mac wants out of…and she ends up killing him after which, you," Pam nodded to Ralph, who was leaning against the windowsill. "Ralph, see Mac come out of the room and collapse." She looked at Bill then back at Ralph, each of who nodded and she continued.

"Then Ralph gets hit over the head, supposedly by Tracy, but before she can come back for Ralph and kill him, you Bill," Pam pointed to the agent, "found Ralph in the hall. Then later after Bill and I leave, someone tries to smother Ralph but fails. You guys go to the morgue, find Mac and get a holograph where you find out that the shipment is in fact drugs and she uses cadavers to transport them."

Pam paused and held up the cup she still held. "And then Ralph sees her doctor these pills to kill you so she can use you as a mule."

"Yeah," Ralph said running a hand through his hair and frowning when he felt strangely lightheaded. "That's pretty much it."

"So what do we do now?" Pam asked then looked down at the cup she was holding as Bill jumped in and answered her.

"Well Counselor, what we do is come up with a plan to…."

"Uh Ralph..." Pam interrupted the agent and looked up at Ralph. The man stood up from the sill, only to feel slightly dizzy at the sudden movement. He shook his head slightly as he passed it off as being from the bump on his head.

"Yeah Pam?"

"Those pills you mentioned... they wouldn't be these would they?"

Ralph shrugged. "Probably, did the nurse bring them in?" he asked and crossed the room, as Pam nodded and handed him the cup.

He looked in the now empty cup then looked at Pam and started to ask where they were when he remembered. "Oh no," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose connecting the feeling of vertigo to the pills he took when he first walked in.

Bill, hearing Ralph groan, crossed the room standing next to the man. "What?"

"I took the pills..." the younger man sighed, trying to shake off the nauseous feeling that started.

Bill's mouth dropped open. "You what?"

"I took... the pills…" He handed the agent the empty cup. "I don't feel too good Bill," he finished, and then suddenly leaned heavily on the rail of the bed.

"Whoa there Kid, take it easy," Bill said, holding the younger man up and with Pam's help tried to move him onto the bed but failed when Ralph closed his eyes and completely relaxed, starting to fall away from the bed.

Bill still had a tight hold on the man and kept him from falling completely to the floor.

"Oh no, Ralph," Pam said, shaking the man's shoulder, and not getting a response, tried to help Bill again. "He's out cold Bill."

"I see that Counselor…" Bill grunted, trying to keep Ralph off the floor. "Now if you can help me, I think he would be more comfortable in the bed than on the floor. And he isn't exactly a pillow of feathers here."

Pam shot Bill a glare, who then rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, it's not my fault he's dead to the world..."

"BILL!"

Bill looked down at the unconscious man. Realizing his mistake, Bill looked back at Pam. "Uh, I meant out like a light. Now will you help me out here?" He complained as he struggled to keep Ralph up and Pam helped the agent get Ralph onto the bed.

"The Kid certainly has great timing," Bill sighed once they finished, and the two stood there for a second before Pam spoke up. "Bill, he had the suit on. Why didn't it work?"

"I think it did…" He saw the Counselor glare at him. "Well, sort of anyway…he ain't dead at least."

Pam made a face. "Bill..."

"Well it's true, what else do you want me to say? I mean if Ralph here did not have the suit on, Tracy would have gotten what she wanted: Him dead."

"OK, but that doesn't explain why he's like this. How do we know the suit is even working?"

Bill looked at Ralph and frowned, not sure himself. "Well I don't know Counselor, it's not like I have an instruction book for this…thanks to butterfingers here. Maybe it's the suit way of compensating for the poison…"

Pam quirked an eyebrow, skeptical. "By knocking him out? That doesn't make sense; besides what are we going to do now?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to do next. Then he thought of something... though he was not to sure how the Counselor would take it. "Well seeing how Tracy wanted to kill him, why don't we give her what she wanted?"

"You mean let her think Ralph is dead? Bill that will never work Ralph isn't dead."

"Yeah, but she don't know that. I mean that Tracy dame thinks that Ralph here took the poison, and the Kid is out cold so why not use Ralph here as bait?"

Pam made a face, unsure this plan would work, Bill saw her look and continued. "C'mon Counselor, work with me will you?"

"Fine," She sighed and crossed her arms. "But what about the suit?" she asked.

"Well we could take the jammies off?" Bill suggested

Taking a closer look at Ralph, Pam shook her head in disagreement. "If the suit is the reason he's unconscious and not just the poison, then I think its better it stays on right now... it's probably saving his life."

Bill looked at the Ralph, who was now pale and, after putting a hand briefly on Ralph's forehead, cool to the touch. The agent would have thought he was dead if he did not see the subtle rise and fall of the man's chest. It gave him chills and he shook the feeling off, glad that Ralph had the suit on. "Yeah... you're right Counselor." He said and looked around the room. "Here we can put this back on him." Bill said abruptly, seeing and grabbing for the hospital gown Ralph had discarded earlier.

After sitting up Ralph as best at they could, Pam helped pull the gown on then saw that the gown was short-sleeved. "Bill this won't work, she's still going to see the sleeves."

Bill looked down and nodded then looked around the room again for something else, and spotted Ralph's robe. "Hand me Ralph's robe we can put that on then pull the covers over his legs to hide them."

"OK."

As Bill put the robe on Ralph, both hoped this plan would work to their advantage and not against.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tracy Nevar sat at the nurse's station just outside the room where Pam and Bill tried to come up with a plan. She had seen the agent go into the room 30 minutes ago just after the nurse had left. "What is taking so long?" Tracy grumbled and looked at her watch again then looked up and down the corridor. The nurse Dr. Tracy Nevar had sent away would be back soon and would be suspicious if she sent her on another errand.

In the last 30 minutes, she had sent Nurse Myers to restock the drug cabinet, check on the patients two times, just to name a few things she tried to do to keep Myers out of the station when the call came in that there was trouble in Ralph's room.

Tracy groaned in frustration as she saw Myers come around the corner. She wasn't going to let some teacher and his friend ruin months of planning. Not when she was close to getting what she wanted. She had to think of something without alerting the nurse something was amiss.

"Dr. Nevar," Myers nodded as she stepped into the station placing the clipboard she had down on the desk. "That is it for Mr. Marcel in 306…"

A buzzer went off, interrupting the women as both looked down. Tracy scowled seeing it was not Ralph's room, and Myers groaned audibly seeing it was Mr. Marcel once again. "I swear I am going to take that buzzer away from him and put it where the sun don't shine..." Myers grumbled walking toward 306 as Tracy rolled her eyes; relieved she did not have to think of a reason to send her way.

She was watching Myers turned the corner when the call for help she had been waiting for came out of Ralph's room in the form of the agent she saw earlier. She suppressed a smile when she saw the man appeared distressed and headed her direction.

"Dr. Nevar…you got to get in there," Bill started once he reached the desk, hoping he sounded frantic enough to convince the doctor.

"What's wrong," Nevar stood up quickly, signaling to the orderly to follow and came around the desk, heading towards the room. Bill followed and continued.

"I don't know. Ralph was just talking, then said he felt sick and passed out cold. Now he isn't breathing," he finished as they entered the room.

Nevar crossed the room quickly, telling the orderly who followed her to grab a crash cart and examined her patient. Pleased with what she found, she gloated inwardly as she noticed he was far from help and her plan was coming together.

A few seconds later, the crash cart arrived followed by Nurse Myers and asked what happened. Nevar frowned but was relieved no one else followed Myers and quickly informed her that the patient had stopped breathing and was in cardiac arrest.

"What?" Pam spoke up from the back of the room where she stood with Bill watching what was happening. She looked up at Bill, hoping he knew what he was doing by letting this plan go forward. The agent just stared ahead; the same doubt that this suit wouldn't protect his newest friend was going through his mind. Pam turned back when she heard Nevar shout clear and watched her give Ralph a shock.

She cringed slightly at the sight of Ralph's body convulse briefly from the shock and gasped, causing Nevar to look up. "Nurse get these people out of here now," she ordered and Myers escorted the two out.

"No, I want to stay..." Pam started to protest but Myers cut her off. "Ms. Davidson, the doctor has asked you to leave…"

"But I don't want to go…"

"Counselor," Bill stopped her, his tone gently reminding her that Ralph had the suit on and was not in any danger - at least he hoped so. Pam relented and both followed the nurse outside.

Once the trio left, Nevar stopped her efforts and laughed. "Such are simple plans…mission accomplished. And if you weren't dead before, that shock certainly did the job," she laughed softly and turned to the orderly to say something when Myers came back in.

Myers looked at the patient then Nevar. "He didn't make it," said Myers, knowing this was always the tough part of the job.

"No, his eyes were already fixed and dilated. Nothing would have worked..." She said then checked her watch. "Time of death: 0:45."

"Do you want me to inform his friends…?"

"No," Nevar shook her head enjoying the fact she gets to tell them the man was dead "No, I will," she finished opening the door and grabbing Ralph's chart before going to the family waiting room.

She stopped just outside the room. Nevar was hidden by the doorjamb and from her vantage point, she could see the two people, who appeared to be arguing, she was only able to hear some of it.

"What if it doesn't work Bill?"

"Counselor, will you trust me for once..."

"Trust you…Bill that's what you're always telling Ralph and look where it got him."

"Ralph's going to be fine OK…"

"Oh this will be fun," Tracy gloated to herself and smiled mistaking the conversation as concern for their friend's survival. Suppressing the smile, she entered the room stopping their conversation.

"Ms. Davidson, Agent Maxwell?"

The two stood up and quickly crossed the room. Pam was the first to ask if Ralph was OK.

Tracy feigned sympathy and shook her head. "I'm sorry; Mr. Hinkley didn't make it..."

"Oh no," Pam gasped, Bill who was standing next to felt her start to relax and he quickly led her to a chair. After making sure Pam was going to be OK, the agent then turned back to Dr. Nevar.

Even though Bill knew instinctly that Ralph was not dead, he still felt the pain as if it was true... and it made him angry that Nevar was even playing this game.

"He had a small bump on his head. How did that turn into this Doc?" Bill asked keeping the anger covered, and hoping Nevar saw it as grief.

"I'm sorry, Agent Maxwell," Tracy said, on the outside she appeared sincere but that did not reflect the enjoyment on the inside that she was getting out of doing this.

"Sometimes things like this can happen with head injuries, especially with secondary ones, so soon after the first," she said, looking between the two. "And according to his charts, Mr. Hinkley suffered a severe head trauma a few weeks ago which resulted in temporary amnesia, am I correct?"

Bill nodded and Tracy continued. "Well... we won't know for certain until an autopsy is done, but I suspect the trauma from this afternoon and this evening on top of the one several weeks ago contributed to the cause of death. I am sorry Agent Maxwell, Ms. Davidson," she finished turning to leave.

"Dr. Nevar," Pam spoke up from her spot and Nevar turned back around. "Can we see him before they take him away?"

Tracy thought about the request. On the one side, she did not want to delay the shipment any further, but then again she didn't see what harm a few minutes could do. "Yes you may. It will be a few minutes before I can find an orderly. You have until then," she curtly told them then left before they could say anything else.

"Bitch," Pam muttered and Bill did a double take at the comment "Counselor!"

Pam looked at Bill, not realizing she had said the word aloud. "What?"

"Uh…nothing," Bill shook his head. "Let's go get Ralph so we can stop this dame."

Pam nodded and the two headed to Ralph's room, making sure to keep the grieving friends act up in case they met anybody in the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once the reached the room, Bill checked the hall before entering holding the door while Pam entered in front of him. The room was deathly quiet and dark except for the lone light above the bed that shed a soft blue cast across the bed, making Ralph look paler than he already was.

Pam, felt a cold chill run through her at the sight as Bill moved past her, coming to a stop at the side of the bed. He reached down and slightly shook Ralph's shoulder to wake him up.

"Time to wake up Kid," Bill, frowned when he did not get a response. Pam came over, standing opposite the agent. "Bill, you don't think…" She whispered feeling her stomach sink.

Bill looked up at her, knowing he did not hide his own fear very well. He looked back down. "No, he ain't dead," he said, hoping he was not lying to Pam. "The Kid probably is even more out than we thought... why don't you try Counselor?"

Pam gave the agent a doubtful look then reached out taking hold of Ralph's hand. She was surprised at how cold it was but ignored it and gently squeezed his hand. "Ralph, Hun…it's time to wake up."

"That's it Counselor," Bill said a little too loud when he saw Ralph's head move, earning a glare from Pam telling him to keep quiet. Bill shrugged an apology and Pam called Ralph's name again. This time, Ralph groaned, moving the hand Pam was holding. She let go and Ralph reached up, covering his eyes. "What time is it…?"

"It's time for you to rise and shine old man," said Bill, relieved that Ralph was conscious.

Ralph shot a look at the agent. "Who you calling old…" Ralph grumbled still a little groggy from the poison. He tried to sit up, only to have the action halted when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest, forcing him to lie back on the pillow. "Why… do I feel like I've been hit by lightning?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

Bill looked away like a kid who had been caught disobeying. The agent cleared his throat and answered Ralph. "Uh that's because you were Kid…" Bill looked over at Pam for some help, but she just looked at him and shrugged, telling him without speaking that he was the one with the brilliant idea so he was the one to tell Ralph. Bill scowled at her then looked back at the younger man. "Uh ... that is you were shocked."

"SHOCKED!" Ralph shouted sitting up quickly only to regret the sudden movement as the world spun and he felt nauseous. He leaned over to one side, not sure, if he was going to throw up or pass out. Fortunately, for all, he chose neither.

"Would you pipe down Kid?" Bill whispered harshly, catching the man before he fell completely out of the bed. He made sure Ralph wasn't going to fall or worse and continued "We didn't have a choice. You went out on us, and we set up the code blue, they did the mumbo jumbo stuff and declared you dead."

"Dead?" Ralph again stated loudly only to be hushed by the other two. He continued in a hushed whisper, sitting up and pointing to himself. "I'm not dead Bill. Do I look dead to you? How can they think I'm dead? Didn't they check a pulse or something?" Ralph finished feeling lightheaded. He ran a hand over his face to push the feeling away leaning back on the bed.

"Well... maybe the suit made it appear you were dead." Pam shrugged trying to come up with an explanation as Bill added to the statement. "And, old Nevar, that little creep didn't stay in there long enough to try anything anyway."

"Great..." Ralph sighed in frustration closing his eyes. "I pass out because of poisoned medicine, the suit protects me and I come to thinking I'm the blue plate barbecue special at UCLA Med."

"Well... it could have been worse Kid."

"Bill, I highly doubt it could get any worse," Ralph remarked, not bothering to open his eyes and look at the agent. Keeping his eyes closed felt better and the world didn't spin as much. _Must be the poison and the suit trying to get it out of my system, _Ralph mused.

Bill cleared his throat. "Sure it could..."

"OK, how could it possibly been worse?"

"You could really be dead."

Ralph opened his eyes glaring at the agent before conceding. "I see your point…so now what?" he finished, closing his eyes again. All he wanted to do was sleep...

"Ralph?" said Pam softly when she thought she saw Ralph relax a little too much.

"Well..." Bill walked away from the bed turning his back and not seeing Pam lean over the bed, checking the younger man and gently shaking his shoulder. Bill continued. "Now that we got the stuff to prove Dr. Mac is dead."

"Uh...Bill," Pam interrupted the agent's monologue. Bill turned around and scowled at being interrupted. "What is it Counselor?"

Pam looked up at the question. "I think he's passed out again," she said, concerned.

"What? Oh c'mon, you can't be serious..." Bill moaned and walked back over to the bed and checked the man's eyes, frowning at the confirmation that Ralph was indeed out and not just resting. "This is getting real old here Ralph," Bill shook the man's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "No time to be sleeping Kid wake up."

Pam shook her head. "I don't think that is going to work Bill, the suit must still be overcompensating for the poison," she said.

"Well it has to work Counselor, 'cause we have a bad girl to catch here," Bill straightened waving his hand "And if he doesn't wake up then he is going to become a suitcase for those creeps…"

Before Pam could d reply the door to the room opened and two orderlies entered. Pam looked to the agent, who only shrugged and moved out of the way letting the two do their job. Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms realizing Bill wasn't going to do anything to stop the two.

The two watched as the orderlies moved quickly and soon left with Ralph without saying a word to them. Once they left, Pam turned on Bill. "Why didn't you stop them Bill?"

"And tell them what Counselor?' Sorry, but the person you think and looks dead isn't really…'"

"You could have done something, like badge them or wave that gun you're so proud of. "

"And that would have gotten us thrown out of the hospital then where would we be?"

Pam sat on the edge of the bed, realizing Bill did have a point. "Fine, but what do we do now? Ralph's on his way to the morgue ... at least we hope he is and Tracy isn't taking him somewhere else."

"Why are you asking me for?"

"You're the one who came up with this plan Bill?"

"I... uh... well you see Counselor..." Bill hemmed and started to pace.

"You mean you don't have a plan after this?" Pam raised her voice some and stood up, crossing the room until she stopped in front of the agent.

"Well I uh didn't think that far ahead..."

"Bill," she said, exasperated that Bill would risk Ralph's life like this without a plan.

Bill made a face, indignant. "Well, your boyfriend wasn't supposed to take those pills in the first place... that really threw a monkey wrench into it."

"That's just great Bill, what's he supposed to do now? Ralph is in trouble, and he can't defend himself because he's unconscious. It's up to us."

"I know that Counselor, But I can't think with all your yammering," Bill stated running a hand over his face thinking of a plan. Pam shook her head, and started to leave, not wanting to wait for Bill to come up with "another scenario."

The agent saw her heading to the door out of the corner of his eye. "Where are you going Counselor?" Bill asked, stepping in her path. "I haven't thought of a plan yet."

"Bill you think of a plan, I'm going to find Ralph before they turn him into a mule," she said and walked around the agent exiting the room.

Bill followed and caught up with her "Counselor you can't just go..." A look from Pam that dared him to stop her cut whatever he was going to say short and he quickly changed his words, knowing she was just as stubborn as Ralph, probably more so. "Fine, but when I tell you to stay put your staying put. I don't need Ralph turning me into 170 pounds of dog chow because you didn't listen and got hurt."

Pam rolled her eyes as they reached the elevators. "Yes Bill, just like a nice little third string utility," she finished with a smirk as the two stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Cute Counselor real cute…" he said as the elevators closed.

------------------------------

"OK this is the plan Counselor," Bill started pulling out his gun and checking it as the elevator got closer to their destination. "I'm going first and once the coast is clear you follow."

Pam nodded in confirmation, and the agent continued. "And if there is any trouble I want you out of here you understand?" Bill finished, hiding his gun under his coat but easily available if needed as the elevator announced its arrival. At Bill's signal, Pam stepped behind him out of sight of the opening doors.

Much to Bill's surprise, the doors opened to reveal Ryan, the orderly he had seen attacking Ralph earlier. The agent quickly pointed the gun at the man, "Well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the pillow fight champion," Bill grinned, waving his gun for the man to step back so he could exit the elevator. Pam stayed back in the elevator and out of sight.

Once Bill stepped off the elevator, Ryan lunged for the agent, knocking him into the wall and causing him to lose the gun. Bill quickly recovered and turned around only to find the man pointing the gun at him. The agent raised his hands.

"Well, well if it isn't the cowboy agent," Ryan laughed sarcastically and signaling for the agent to start walking.

Bill glanced over his shoulder at the Counselor, and frowned as though there was no one to help him before he moved past the gunman and took a few steps down the corridor with the gunman behind him.

Pam snuck out behind them unnoticed and hid behind a cart. She quickly looked around for something to use as a distraction or worse case to hit the orderly with. "This will work just fine," Pam whispered, spotting a heavy, but clean bedpan on the shelf next to her. She grabbed it, before stepping out from her hiding spot and sneaking up behind the two men.

"You ain't going to get away with this. I have some of my friends joining the party real soon…" Bill said stopping in the middle of the hall, setting himself to turn and take the guy out.

Ryan, sensing what the agent was doing, jabbed the gun into the man's back and laughed. "Well seeing how I'm the one with the gun..." The orderly stopped abruptly as whatever he was going to say next was cut off when Pam hit the man over the head, knocking the man senseless.

At the noise, Bill turned around, only to see Ryan sag to the ground, unconscious.

"What are you doing Counselor," Bill asked, kneeling down to check the person and retrieve his gun. "I thought I told you to stay put when the heat was up."

Pam shook her head, frustrated that Bill was probably more embarrassed over the fact she knocked out the orderly. "Bill I didn't have a choice here, the guy had your gun."

"And I had it under control sweetheart," Bill stood up, and Pam rolled her eyes at the comment. Bill continued. "I didn't need you playing hero."

"I would say he," Pam pointed to the orderly. "Was the one in control Bill."

"It's all in how you look at Counselor," Bill rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. He was not about to admit the Counselor was right, and instead looked around for a place to hide the orderly. "Now, if you can help me stash this guy, we can find Ralph before Nevar comes down," Bill finished pulling out his cuffs as Pam found a nearby closet to stash the Orderly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few minutes later with the orderly locked away, the two entered the morgue. Bill checked the hall again as Pam cautiously looked at the gurneys. She neared one and bracing herself if she was wrong, lifted the sheet from the person's face. Pam sighed in relief when she found Ralph lying on the stretcher.

"Here he is Bill," Pam whispered, and as the agent came over. She looked down at the man on the gurney again, suppressing a chill that went down her spine. She then gasped, seeing an important part of the plan was missing...

"What is it Counselor?" Bill asked and Pam looked up.

"Where's the suit Bill? It's gone."

"What?" Bill pulled the sheet back further revealing that his partner no longer had the top part of the suit, belt or cape on. "Damn they must have taken them off so Nevar can cut him up," Bill explained, putting a hand to Ralph's neck, checking for the man's pulse.

"Is he?" Pam started, worried that the poison might have affected him now that part of the suit was missing.

After what seemed like a minute, Bill shook his head. "No, he is still amongst the living. Kid is colder than a popsicle stick, but his pulse is there. Had to dig a little deep though to find it, but that might be the bottom half of the suit's way of making it appear he's dead."

Pam sighed in relief. "That's good, but where is the rest of the suit Bill," she asked, looking around room.

"How should I..." Bill started to answer then stopped seeing that it was a rhetorical question and looked around. He then spotted a hamper not too far away. "I think I know where they put it, so why don't you try to wake Ralph here while I get them?"

Pam nodded then tried to revive Ralph as Bill quickly crossed the room and looked in the hamper, letting out a small cheer when he saw the suit shirt, belt and cape.

"Bill, he won't wake up," Pam stated as Bill returned.

Bill shook his head trying to think of something to get the man to wake up that would not risk him getting hurt by the man or his girlfriend. "Fine time for him to still be playing Ralph Van Winkle when we need his help."

"It's not like he had a choice Bill," Pam glared at the agent.

"Yeah OK Counselor," Bill ran a hand over his face, then handed the suit to Pam. "Here let's put this back on him, it might help bring him back to his senses."

Pam nodded, taking the tunic as Bill sat Ralph up. Bill held on as Pam started to put the tunic on the insensible man. They had just finished pulling it over his head when they heard voices in the hallway. They recognized one of the voices as Tracy Nevar. Pam quickly pulled the tunic down, then after Bill lowered Ralph back onto the gurney, covered him up again with the sheet before quickly hiding.

"Where is that imbecile Ryan?" Tracy grumbled as she pushed through the doors followed by a second orderly.

"I don't know Dr. Nevar. I left him down here to come get you."

Tracy turned on the second orderly, "Well I suggest you go find him and go back upstairs to wait for the customer. This plan has already been delayed long enough and I don't want any more trouble because of you two. You got it?"

The orderly nodded nervously hearing the threat in Tracy's voice if he failed to do what he was told. Tracy smiled and continued "Good now get out of here."

Without another word, the orderly quickly left and Tracy walked over to where Ralph was, pulling the sheet back.

"What is this?" Tracy let out a groan when she saw that Ralph was still dressed. "I am going to personally tear Ryan apart. How hard is it to follow simple orders?" She grumbled and started to pull the suit off.

Bill, who was waiting a few feet away behind another gurney, saw his opportunity and quickly stood up. "Freeze it lady," He shouted, pointing the gun at Tracy and cocked the trigger.

Tracy was startled but froze as she watched the agent walk around so that he stood opposite of the doctor with Ralph in between them. "Agent Maxwell, what are you doing?" She feigned confusion.

"I'm stopping you from turning the Kid here into a fancy suitcase for your drugs."

Instead of feigning innocence, Tracy's eyes widened in shock at his statement. "How did you…."

"You can say a little red bird told me," Bill growled.

Tracy grinned, knowing she was caught but not willing to give up so easily. "Agent Maxwell," she gave her voice a sultry tone. "I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement…"

"Not happening lady…Besides I don't makes deals with the devil, especially those who try to kill my friends," Bill finished and motioned for her to back away from the table.

Tracy who stood her ground, did not move, and tried to convince the agent again. Only this time it was not the agent who answered ... but the man on the gurney who groaned and started to move.

"What the…how," Tracy started and tried to back up but a gurney behind her blocked her escape as Bill shouted for her to freeze. Feeling trapped and completely terrified by seeing the man she thought was dead moving, Nevar pushed the gurney containing Ralph into Bill. She then pushed upward, causing the gurney to tip over, sending both men into a tangled mess on the floor. Nevar grabbed Bill's gun and made her escape.

Ralph opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. Looking around, he confused as to how he was once again in the morgue and on the floor with Bill under him...

The man did a double take at the last thought. "Bill?" he said, realizing he was indeed sitting on the man.

"Yeah it's me, the somewhat loveable cushion under your lazy butt. Get off me Ralph," Bill said pushing the younger man to get off of him.

Ralph quickly moved, ignoring the slight vertigo he felt, and then knelt next to the agent. "Bill, are you all right…What's going on," Ralph asked as Pam rushed over with the cape and belt, handing it to the man, who put them on.

"No time to explain Kid," Bill winced as the other two helped him to sit up and pointed to the door at the back of the morgue that Nevar escaped through. "Go get Nevar, she's getting away."

"Right," Ralph nodded and ran in the direction Bill pointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralph cautiously opened the door and stepped into the long hallway, looking in both directions. It was a long hall that intersected with another hall at both ends. He was about to turn left hoping he had not lost her when he heard a noise coming from the side hall to the right.

Speed running, Ralph came to a stop just before he would hit the wall and looked around the corner. "Gotcha," he smiled when he saw Nevar struggling to get a door marked "Exit" to open. Chuckling to himself at the idea of getting to have a little payback with the doctor, Ralph stepped around the corner.

Hearing movement behind her, Nevar turned and blanched at seeing Ralph coming towards her. "Don't come any closer or ... or I'll shoot," She nervously said, pointing the gun at the man in the silly red suit.

Ralph shrugged. "Why bother? I'm already dead," he said as he took a step closer to her. Nevar's eyes widened then she fired the gun. The bullet struck Ralph in the chest and he put a hand over his chest, catching the now spent bullet in his hand.

"What the hell?" Tracy whispered backing further into the door behind her, trying to get away. "I know I didn't miss..."

"Oh no... You hit me." Ralph showed her the bullet then sighed raising his eyebrows. "But you see... I'm a ghost." He let the bullet go and it dropped to the floor, making a slight clink on the tile.

Nevar shook her head in disbelief "But…how…I saw you…you where a corpse, lying on the gurney... this isn't real."

Ralph smiled, admittedly enjoying this, and walked forward. "Oh it is very real... and you know what they say about ghosts don't you?"

Nevar shook her head slightly and Ralph continued. "They haunt those who murder them... for eternity."

"Not if I stop you," Nevar raised the gun again, but this time Ralph grabbed it out of her hand, and crumbled it as Nevar gasped, and paled slightly. "That's… that's impossible...you really are."

"Dead?" Ralph finished the statement. "Maybe to you I am..." He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward. "And I'm going to haunt you forever." Tracy paled even more at the statement and the coldness at the man's hand on her shoulder. Ralph felt as cold as a cadaver did, and he leaned forward to where he was almost touching foreheads with Nevar. He then smiled. "Boo..." he finished and Nevar fainted, sinking to the floor.

The man looked down at the woman and smiled. "I always wanted to do that," Ralph chuckled kneeling to check on Nevar to make sure he did not cause any severe medical issues. He found she was all right and had merely passed out.

"Ralph? Kid where are you," Bill called from the around the corner.

"Back here Bill," Ralph replied standing up and turning as Bill came around the corner with Pam close behind.

"What happened to her," Bill stopped next to Ralph looking at Nevar then Ralph. "You didn't hit…"

Ralph looked at the agent, surprised he would even suggest the idea. "What… No Bill, she just had a typical reaction to seeing a ghost," he said with a chuckle.

Bill just rolled his eyes. "Cute Ralph, you're playing the Phantom of the Opera here when this is a serious scenario."

"Bill," Ralph shook his head "We wouldn't even been on this '_scenario' _if it wasn't for me."

"OK, you got a gold star for trying Ralph... Now, will you let me handcuff her for murder, attempted murder and drug running before she comes to and you decide to make her count sheep again?"

"Gee thanks Bill," Ralph rolled his eyes going over to stand next to Pam, who laughed at the two. Pam then wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You feel warmer," she smiled noticing he was not cold anymore "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ralph rubbed a hand over his chest. "I guess the suit got out the rest of the poison from my system and got rid of the pain from being shocked. Of course I can think of better ways to warm up," Ralph finished with a mischievous smile pulling her close.

"Oh, you do huh," Pam asked receiving a kiss from Ralph.

"Would you two quit with that drivel," Bill groaned at the two as he finished handcuffing Nevar and stood up. The other two laughed then Ralph looked over at his partner. "I do have one question Bill."

"Yeah?" Bill asked, thinking it would be about how Ralph got back to the morgue in the first place.

"Well I was wondering," Ralph walked over to where Nevar was and looked down at her. "If we could put Dr. Nevar in one of those lockers for bodies, you know to teach her a lesson after all the grief she put me through."

Bill thought about the idea then shook his head. "Nah...I think she got enough of a scare with you being the walking dead."

Ralph took a mock bow. "Just your friendly ghost at your service."

"Ralph…" Pam and Bill said simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"What?" Ralph asked, looking down at his suit then back to his friends. "Well, maybe The Red Phantom would be closer" he said with a grin, and laughed as he heard the other two chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

----------- Epilogue ----------------

Two days later at Whitney High, Ralph Hinkley sat on the end of his desk listening to the kids talk about Saturday's softball game and what they did the rest of the weekend. School was just about over for the day and Tony was finishing his story, which made Ralph wonder if the teen had managed to drink a beer or not based on what he was saying.

"Then I turn the corner, and right there in the middle of the street was this boat. And there where people having a party on it like they were out at sea or something," Tony finished, and everyone laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Well that is certainly an unbelievable story Tony," Ralph laughed, standing up to put away his books.

"Well, it's got to be better than what you did this weekend," Tony remarked. "I mean spending a weekend at the hospital is not on my list of the top 10 things I want to do, if you know what I mean."

"It's not on mine either Tony," his teacher laughed. "And it was definitely not a routine trip either."

"How's that Mr. H?" Cyler asked from the back.

"Yeah," Paco joined in. "Especially since you won't tell us what all the excitement was about, if all you did was run over Tony."

"Well OK, I will." Ralph ran a hand through his hair then sat back on the end of his desk and started his story. "After I got to the hospital I was admitted, then later in the night I hear noises and find a dead body in a room. Unfortunately, the murderer - who was a doctor - knocks me out and Agent Maxwell finds me in the hallway apparently after 'passing out.' I know that wasn't true, but Agent Maxwell nor Ms. Davidson believed me because said body isn't there anymore..."

There where a few gasps in the room as the kids put their full attention on what their teacher was saying. Ralph continued. "Anyway, the long and short is because I was the doctor's only witness, she had her henchman try to smother me. When that didn't work she tried with curare-laced aspirin which I took..."

"Mr. H, were you dying?" asked Rhonda.

"Well, sort of. I got my stomach pumped in time," Ralph fudged a little keeping the suit out of the story. "But, I ended up passing out from the residual effects. Then Agent Maxwell came up with a plan that I should pretend to be dead, in order to catch this doctor. His idea worked well - probably too well as I almost ended up on the table for an autopsy and nearly became this doctor's mule for her drugs. However, Maxwell saved the day, and I scared Dr. Nevar so much when I sat up, apparently raised from the dead, she fainted. And he took her away." Ralph finished and the whole class was silent at the amazing tale.

"Yeah... right Mr. H," Tony scoffed, breaking the silence. "I think you hit your head harder than you thought…Psycho doctors using cadavers for mules? What did you do... fall down the stairs at the hospital too?"

"Close Tony, it was actually the gurney I was on that tipped over when the doctor…"

"OK Mr. H," Rhonda interrupted as the bell rang, dismissing the class. "If you don't want to tell us OK then that's cool."

"C'mon guys, I am telling the truth..." Ralph protested as they started to file out.

"Yeah... I'll believe it when I see you fly too," Tony said as he passed his teacher.

"Stranger things have happened," Ralph muttered under his breath, Tony heard the comment and looked at his teacher confused by comment. "Yeah right Mr. H," he shook his head then continued to leave, nearly running into Bill as the agent came into the room.

"Trying to go for two assaults in the same amount of days Villacana," Bill growled, taking off his aviators.

"You can't bust me, Maxwell. Besides you love busting my chops so much you would try to write me up for spitting out my chewing gum in the grass or something'"

"Just try Villacana - then I can arrest you for destruction of property."

"Yeah whatever," Tony waved off the agent and continued out the door while Ralph laughed, shaking his head at the two's banter.

"So partner, what brings you on this side of town, besides harassing Tony. Which I know is just the highlight of your day," Ralph asked as he finished putting his stuff away.

"Cute Ralph, and to answer you question no I didn't just come to bust Villacana. As a matter of fact I came to give you an update on that lady doctor you had so much fun scaring."

"Oh, so what about her? Still talking about being touched by a ghost in red?" Ralph looked up from what he was doing, snapping his briefcase closed before heading to the door.

Bill followed and continued. "Oh yeah, she couldn't stop talking about your Jasper the ghost bit."

"Casper, Bill," Ralph corrected the agent. "Casper the friendly ghost..."

"Yeah Kid, whatever you say," Bill kept on with his commentary and Ralph just shook his head. "Anyway, it seems this Dr. Nevar dame was part of this black market drug ring, one of biggest this side of DC from what I heard. They have been trying to crack this thing for a very long time, and it gets busted up in one night." Bill chuckled over that. "That got several top dogs in all the agencies, from the FBI straight up to the top and all the ones in between buzzing. Yeah, they will be talking and scratching there heads over this one and how I did it for a while..."

Ralph stopped in mid-stride. This was one time he was not going to let Bill take all the credit, especially after being put through the wringer. "_We_ Bill, how we did it. I'm the one who was knocked out in the first place... and second, not to mention nearly being ..."

"Yeah, yeah Kid you and the suit too..." Bill interrupted and continued walking.

Ralph caught up and continued with what he was saying "...And Pam. If she hadn't knocked that orderly out, I would be halfway to who knows where loaded with drugs no thanks to you…"

The agent rolled his eyes, knowing Ralph had a point. "OK. Ralph the Counselor too; you both get the gold stars for this one."

"Why thank you Bill," said a voice from behind and both turned around to see Pam walking up. "Should I call the newspaper? I can see the headline on the top of the front page –" Pam raised her hands up to emphasis the point " 'Top FBI agent gives gold stars to lowly duo,'" She finished joining the two men.

"Funny, the both of you, you're real funny you know that," Bill grumbled, pretending to be hurt by the comment as they continued walking. "You should take it on the road be a real big hit."

Ralph laughed and gave Pam a wink then smiled. "Hey Bill, who's on first?"

"What?"

"No he's on second," said Pam picking up on the joke.

"Who..."

"No, who's on first and what's on second," said Ralph.

Bill was confused. "Kid... what's on first or who's on second? What are you talking about? I don't give a darn."

"No, he's the shortstop, Bill" said Ralph. Bill looked at the young couple in confusion as they laughed. After a second, realizing that Ralph and Pam were doing the old Abbott and Costello radio sketch, Bill joined in. It was good to have the team back together again, corny jokes and all.


End file.
